sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sonic Othersides
Okay. Here's the thing, This used to be called "Sonic the Ultimate". I changed it, it has a different plot and stuff,SO REHEARSALS ARE BEING REDONE. IF YA STILL WANT YOUR CHARACTER IN THE GAME,YA HAVE TO RE-AUDITION. For more info on the game, see this. Disscution Hey there! I'm taking auditions for the Sequal!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 23:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) i'll audition! you can use any of my characters.Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 23:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Whoever you want in the game.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 23:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) well i'd pretty much like my three mains in (Sunny, Shiver, and Lucane)Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 00:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) 'Kay. Do you have a Team Name for Them?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 00:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) name, errrr, no. if you want a team, then i'd have to replace Shiver with Riquel (so then you'd get Team Dominate)Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 00:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey if you use Ashura you cna use my version of him along with his ex-girlfriend Amber(they still like each other) if i can audition that is!--Blade The Hedgehog 02:13, October 10, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Oh and for a third member of those two can we have humans if not i can ask Sunny if she wants her character Lawrence to be in the group(seeing as Lawrence likes Amber)--Blade The Hedgehog 02:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC)Famotill You Can have humans,but as long as they are involved with mobians. Anyone can audition,because other wise it wouldn't be fair. The first one was auditions from SFW,the second will be from here.(Although Kit may be in it)-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 16:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) To be honest i don't think Amy should be on the same team as sonic let alone the leader.You should replace her with Tail;s and make Sonic the leader.Just as suggestion!--Blade The Hedgehog 18:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Actually,Amy Kicks Tails out,Sticks Him in Team Rose,Cream becomes Captain,Re-names it Team Ice-Cream,and Drags them everywhere.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 18:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay and I have my team if they can still be in this.Team X-Treme i know it isn't very original but hey it's something here are the members:User:Famotill/Amber The Hedgehog User:Famotill/Toshi Nawigawa and User:Famotill/Ashura The Hedgehog i put the links there so you can get to know the characters.--Blade The Hedgehog 18:48, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill As I said before,ANYONE can join the sequal or the third.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 18:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay then and by the way there neutral so do you want me to add them or will you?--Blade The Hedgehog 18:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Famotill I'll add em. It IS my fan game after all.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 19:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Heellooo????????-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Heeloo']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'peoples']] 01:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, IDK if I'll be able to voice any of my current characters XD Are you gonna have any Canon characters in the game? I might be able to voice Shadow, or someone. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Auditioning sn't voicing. I'm gonna do the voicing because I'm pretty good at changing my voice. But If you want your characters in thats fine!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Heeloo']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'peoples']] 23:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Sharna, you're not serious, are you? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm re-doing auditions. I actually HAVE to, becuase it gives me an excuse to get rid of the SFW peoples fan characters from the game :P-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Heeloo]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'peoples']] 21:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello??-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 01:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I though about calling my fan game "Ultimate Sonic". I was gonna name it "Ultimat Sonic Adventure" but knowing "Sonic the Ultimate" was used was worried it may cause hassle. You don't mind me usinb that 'ultimate' word? 'cus I just wanna settle with "Ultimate Sonic".--Mystic Monkey sez 04:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. It's fine. I recently changed the game's name, so now the word "Ultimate" is up for grabs. :)-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 01:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Word "ultimate" up for grabs then? SHOTGUN!--Mystic Monkey sez 18:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) XD-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 22:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC)